


knocked up

by tumking



Series: [they're] all riled up [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A little fucked up, Ass Expansion, Begging, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Coming In Pants, Gay, Gender Non-Conforming Character, Hand Jobs, Hyperpregnancy, Immobility, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Open Relationships, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Promiscuity, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Stuffing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg, Transphobia mention, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, all characters 18+, all consensual, but like. other than that trans character is seen as Super Fucking Desirable even when he pregnant, ftmpreg, god., hhhhh god this is so. self indulgent, just a little, multiples pregnancy, there are like 2 sex scenes in this. 2 and a half. maybe 3 but that ones sort of a flashback, tmpreg, trans male character who loves being a Fucking Slut, written by trans male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumking/pseuds/tumking
Summary: a slutty trans man gets pregnant from a one night stand and between all the cock he gets because of it, his new boyfriend, and his assorted belly kinks, he absolutely fucking loves it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, original cis male character/original trans male character
Series: [they're] all riled up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873060
Comments: 21
Kudos: 197





	knocked up

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: im a trans man and i wrote this. so. written by a trans author.
> 
> man the trans man is loving it tho like hes having the time of his life ngl. like he looks how he wants to look even if it doesnt involve cis-centric ideas of masculinity.
> 
> also everything is consensual but riley (the trans man) is like. Really Fucking Forward so. yeah
> 
> oh also im not putting what body part names i used for riley. that just reinforces that afab bodies are always feminine and frankly as a trans man fuck that shit
> 
> anyway enjoy ik i did

Riley waddled through the mall, hand on his huge, rounded-out belly, just enjoying all the stares he was getting.

Six months ago, Riley had gone to a bar and ended the night going home with the most attractive man he'd ever seen. He wasn't Riley's usual type, no, but he had also had this incredible pull to him. The man was so charismatic, Riley had almost let himself believe that this was a vampire or something like that wanting to drink his blood.

But he wasn't. He was just a nice, yet unusually charismatic and incredibly attractive, guy who reciprocated Riley's attraction. He was also completely unfazed at Riley's telling him he was trans so as to avoid getting murdered by someone who "didn't agree" with that. All he even said to that before continuing to flirt was, "Doesn't matter to me," which frankly only made him sexier in Riley's eyes.

And god, was he sexy. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome — though, based on race (he was South Asian), probably not in the original sense, Riley thought, knowing the origin of the phrase came from the 1830s. He had deep, dark eyes, dark brown skin the color of kingwood, and black, perfectly messy wavy hair, along with short facial hair, and he was well over six feet tall. And he was so handsome that Riley was honestly surprised he'd been the one the man — Rowan — had chosen. It had seemed like the entire bar had been eyeing him, and more than one person of Riley's approximate build and height had gone over to try and chat him up.

But Rowan had ignored all of them. He'd actually been the one to approach Riley.

And god, when Riley found out after going home to his second-floor apartment with the stranger that they had not one but a few kinks in common, he had thanked a god that he didn't believe in. Before they even got into the elevator, Rowan pressed him up against a wall and kissed him so hard he almost saw stars, not even bothering to hide it when an older couple walked by. After Riley had managed to pull him into the elevator by the lapels of his leather jacket and pressed the button where the “2” had almost worn away entirely, Rowan had cornered him and ground his clearly at least partially hard cock into Riley’s upper thigh through his skinny jeans. Then, when they were finally in his apartment, Riley had barely gotten the door closed before Rowan had stripped him entirely and pressed him up against a wall to make him _squirm_ without taking off a single garment of his own and told him how thoroughly he was going to breed Riley that night. How many of his babies he was gonna fuck into his gorgeous belly. How huge and round and _distended_ his then-flat stomach would be in a few months, and how hugely it would dwarf him. Rowan waxed poetic into his ear about just how hot Riley was gonna look after _his_ children made his belly, and breasts, and ass grow too big to fit in anything he currently owned, and Riley practically came just from that before Rowan even got his cock out.

And, my god, what a cock it _had_ been. When Riley had finally managed to beg Rowan enough for him to get it out of his pants, it was already huge, nine inches at least, and it was only even half hard. And Rowan was definitely a grower, because by the time it had fully stiffened in Riley's gorgeous, slutty mouth, it had passed a full foot in length.

God, then. Riley knew it had been stupid, but after Rowan had told him how goddamn sexy he'd look with a belly too big for him to stand with? Rowan had taken out a condom and Riley had begged, _pleaded,_ for him to fuck him without. And after Rowan asked him several times if he was sure, he'd love to see him grow that way but he had to be sure, did he really want that, but, well... Riley hadn't been able to resist. God, he had needed that absolutely _monstrous_ cock _inside_ him, he needed it to _fill_ him and then keep filling him for nine more months, to capacity, until he popped, until he couldn't walk, until he couldn't stand, until he couldn't even _think_ about moving, oh god, harder, _please_ …

And god, had it been the best sex of Riley's life.

And the best decision he'd ever made.

Because now, here he was, waddling through the mall, one hand on his huge, distended belly, just enjoying all the stares he was getting.

Riley was six months pregnant. And he _loved_ it.

He was wearing no bra, despite the growth of his breasts from B cups to EEEs, a tube top that did absolutely fuck all to hide that fact _and_ which was far too small, only making his giant tits look even larger as they threatened to spill out of the fabric's confines, and a miniskirt that only covered around half of his huge, round, supple ass.

And of course, his huge belly. The tube top had decidedly nothing to do with his abdomen, as it currently only "covered" the area where a bra might go if Riley had deigned to wear one. Of course, it had been _intended_ to meet the waistline of high waisted jeans, but no amount of adjusting would make it look as if it had made an attempt to cover even just a fraction of his abdomen. As a result, his gigantic pregnant belly was fully out on display, pushing the waist of the miniskirt almost far down enough that it would be considered indecent to wear in public in Riley's state.

Plus, Riley, though clearly not assigned male at birth due to his obvious pregnancy, was still read as male despite this fact.

All of this together, Riley thought with unabashed glee as he paused, under the guise of window shopping, to admire his figure, had to create a picture that truly defined sluttiness. Someone who was such a complete whore that they got pregnant and continued to wear the slutty, revealing clothes that had gotten them the offending cock in the first place? And then for that person to be a man... it almost didn't bear thinking about.

Almost.

Riley was in absolute heaven.

For one cock, one delicious cock six months ago to have led to this was his kingdom come.

(Or kingdom cum, if you will.)

After all, for his belly button to pop out a full two months ago, for him to look like he was a month overdue with triplets at only six months into his pregnancy, he just _had_ to have gotten extraordinarily lucky. And he had — when he had gotten the ultrasound at three months, not only had the doctor been floored to find out that he wasn't in the third trimester, but he had learned that he was pregnant with _quintuplets._ Quintuplets! The second he left the clinic, he was already on the phone with Rowan. The pair was originally just going to part ways after their one night stand, but when six pregnancy tests in a row came back positive after Riley had gained 20 pounds in a week, he had called Rowan immediately. And of course, Rowan, with the predilection for pregnancy and breeding he shared with Riley, had wanted to be involved.

Riley, of course, wasn't going to complain if it meant he got to be split open on that gorgeous cock a few more times.

But they went on a few dates, and then by the time Riley looked like he was halfway through a regular pregnancy (in month two), they were dating. And when they found out just how many of Rowan's young were growing inside Riley's crowded womb, they had been over the moon and, quite frankly, even more horny than they already had been. Riley’s lease had been up midway through month four, so they decided that he would move in with Rowan before he got too far along to walk far. They even had plans to start trying for another pregnancy not even a week after Riley gave birth.

Six months. Six glorious months of waking up with an unconscious Rowan's leaking and fully erect cock pressing into his ass, which he was always sure was bigger than it had been the night before.

And the stares he got. Every time he was cornered by a man with hungry eyes and searching hands and a tent in his pants was music to his ears, air for his lungs, water for his dry, parched mouth. The hands would touch his back or caress his belly or slap his ass as he passed, and he would press his belly into the strangers, take their hands and place them on his belly, moving his hands to rest atop them, subtly play with his ample, _ample_ chest, to the further arousal of the stranger. He had dragged one home to his bed more than once — Rowan didn't mind as they had an open relationship — and once he had even gotten as far in public as sliding his hands up one man's shirt to rest them on his pecs. The man had shuddered at his, his hands low on either side of Riley's belly. Riley hadn't been able to see it because of the circumference of his gravid belly, but he'd _thought_ that he'd even felt the man's erection, pressing into him through athletic shorts, stiffen even further and then pulse, pulse, _pulse._ After that, the man had looked mortified and left before Riley could get his number.

He could certainly guess what had happened.

But who could have blamed that man? After all, you could certainly say that Riley wasn't wearing much. Reader, you must understand, this is not a use of the excuse for rapists that invalidates rape victims, because you could also certainly say that Riley's breasts were always a cough or a step landed slightly too hard away from completely leaving the confines of the closetful of much-too-tiny crop tops and tube tops he, purposefully, insisted on wearing without a bra. Or you could say that, once again, purposefully, on the rare occasion he did actually wear underwear under the incredibly short skirts he wore daily, it was always something that left almost nothing to the imagination. You might even say that it was always and constantly a goal of his to arouse a passing guy.

Because it was. All of those things were true. Riley was as big as a house with Rowan's quints growing inside him and making him even more well endowed in breasts and ass. Every second he could get of riding a cock or someone making him give them a boob job with his now massive tits was like gospel to him.

Riley shook himself out of his thoughts and made a right turn into a candy shop, cradling his belly with one hand and holding one of his breasts with the other. He started looking, occasionally grabbing boxes off the shelves, until he ran right into a man who could not take his eyes off Riley's figure.

"Oh," Riley said, giggling a little. "I didn't see you there!"

The man coughed, casting his eyes down at the huge amount of candy Riley had just dropped. "S-sorry," he said, his gaze traveling back up to the pregnant man's skirt and top. He made no move to help Riley pick everything back up.

Which was just fine with Riley. His belly was so, so big and full even just in the sixth month that it drooped heavily, and when he sat on the floor, it would touch the floor even if his feet were flat on it and his knees were bent. He loved it and he loved parading himself around in public.

He bent over slowly, groaning theatrically, and grabbed one box, then came up again. He stood all the way back up in between each box, and he could practically feel himself dripping slick from his pregnant slutty hole onto the linoleum.The man started helping him, probably to help hide the huge tent forming in his pants — jesus. Riley wanted that dick.

Once all the boxes were collected, Riley placed them on a nearby counter and turned to the man.

"Hi," he said in a low tone, biting his lip.

"H-hi," replied the man, continuing to look him over, but not getting any closer or touching him.

Riley took a step towards him and grabbed the man's hand. "Feel," he whispered, placing it on the underside of his belly, very, very close to the waist of his miniskirt.

The man blushed but made no attempt to step away, so Riley moved closer, pressing the side of his massively gravid belly into the man's abdomen and wrapping his arm around the man's lower back, placing his hand on his ass and pulling him as close as possible.

The man swallowed. "S-," he started, and then faltered. "S-so h-how far along are you," he finally managed.

"Oh, six months," Riley said smoothly, watching the man's eyes for the burst of fear and arousal he knew was coming. "I'm probably gonna be so much _bigger_ and _rounder_ and _fuller_ when I give birth. I'm probably gonna be so big I won't be able to stand."

Riley felt, as he pressed the stranger closer into his belly, that the man was fully erect. "Say," he purred, moving the man's other hand in circles around the top of his belly, "why don't we go somewhere a little more... private?"

Then, to Riley's astonishment, he felt the penis pressing into him get even harder and lengthen even more, as if responding to his question.

"S-sure," said the man, sex already in his voice.

Riley led the man into the bathroom, desperately needing to see what had been pressing into him from under the man's pants. The man took his pants off immediately, and Riley was greeted with the sight of a huge cock, 9 inches at least. But that wasn't the most beautiful thing about it. The best thing about this cock, the thing that made Riley's eyes practically pop out of his skull, was the cock's girth. The man couldn't even wrap his fingers all the way around it.

"Oh my god," Riley said slowly, "it's so... thick..."

The man smiled. "Turn around."

Riley turned around obediently, turning and looking over his shoulder when he started hearing the man start masturbating.

Oh _god_ he wanted that thick, girthy cock inside him.

And as the man lifted his mini skirt and moaned quietly at the sight of Riley's bare, uncovered, dripping pussy, as he slid deep, deep, deep into Riley, touching his cervix and stretching him out, Riley sent up thanks to a god he didn't believe in. As the man started drilling into him, as he began hearing the slap of bare thighs against the vast expanse of his ass, as he felt the man's huge cock repeatedly enter his slutty, disgustingly pregnant pussy, he could almost have believed in destiny, and he knew then that his was to be fucked like this for the rest of his life. The man came, and came again, and again, and Riley became delirious from pleasure, fading in and out of consciousness to the sensation of the man's balls, god they must have been the size of tennis balls, oh god, slapping against his vulva, or to the man fondling his breasts as he fucked into his stretched, baby-filled, slutty, pregnant hole, and _oh god it was heaven._

Finally, Riley came to to the man cumming again and then pulling out with a wet _schlick_ noise. He was lying on his back, and he dimly realized, seeing his belly tower over him even more than it did usually, that the man must have filled him with so much cum that he could no longer reach his belly button. Which, to be fair, was only just _barely_ possible before. "Nghhgn," he managed. "Babe... can you... _oh god I'm so full_... hand me that bag... please...?"

The man handed him the reusable shopping bag he'd carried in. Riley reached in and pulled out the plug he carried with him for encounters just like this and slipped it into himself to hold in every ounce of cum. Even if it wouldn't take due to the huge, potent load Rowan had spilled into his womb six months ago, there was no reason for him to lose the frankly ridiculous amount this man had deposited in him.

Riley strugged to his feet with no small amount of difficulty, and he and his pregnancy continued on. By month seven, he couldn't walk without having to literally hold his belly in his arms it was so heavy, and he couldn't even reach to fill himself with a dildo. God, it was erotic. He couldn't even manage to stand for a few minutes and could barely manage the walk to the bathroom and back. 

By month eight, he couldn't stand at all. Rowan had to fuck him near constantly he was so desperate, and his breasts and ass had swelled again to nearly twice their size in month six.

By month nine, he couldn't even roll over in bed, almost entirely unable to breathe once the heaviness of his own pregnant belly rested on his organs. He no longer owned any clothes that fit him in the traditional sense, not even underwear. He was almost constantly eating, near constantly stuffing himself to fill five stomachs other than his own. And still he continued to grow. His breasts were nearly record-breaking, and they discovered not long before his due date that there was actually a sixth baby growing inside him that they had missed on the ultrasounds. When Rowan heard the news, he nearly came right there in his pants — and he hadn't even been hard beforehand.

The day Riley passed his due date, he weighed 103 pounds more than he had before his pregnancy. The doctors estimated that only around 60 or 70 pounds were the weight of the babies, so the other 35-ish were the immense growth of his tits and ass. And it, of course, made sense — Riley had had barely an ounce of fat on him before he got himself knocked up. He had had no curves and a nearly flat chest, although he'd had a nice ass. But now... His belly, though large enough to have almost entirely immobilized him for three months now, had used to look some semblance of normal when compared with his breasts that rested atop it like those of an ancient fertility god. However, due to recent growth — and the fact that he no longer had any bras that fit — they had grown large enough to hang on either side of his gargantuan belly, emphasizing its girth and hanging nearly all the way down to his popped bellybutton. Though he could no longer lay on his back, if he could have done so they would have had nowhere to go due to his obscenely full belly and as a result would have practically covered his entire face. His body was an obscene pear shape, his ass almost unrealistically large compared to his shoulders that were less than half the width. Had he been able to walk, the sight of his huge, naked, pregnant ass bouncing away would have been able to get anyone hard.

When Riley reached two weeks overdue, Rowan finally had to take off entirely from his legal work to help him. He could no longer sit up or really move at all, pinned there by the six monstrously huge babies still growing inside him, and he couldn't get full anymore no matter how much he ate. Or maybe he had just been so stuffed full all the time for the last few months that having even the slightest bit of empty space made his stomach scream with hunger. He was constantly hornier than he'd ever been in his life and was so desperate for Rowan's cock to slide inside and fill him further. The first time he woke up being spooned with Rowan's huge, erect cock so far inside him it made the babies squirm he sobbed, wanting, needing to be fucked, needing to feel that huge cock slide in and out, in past his cervix and out only to slam back in again, feeling Rowan's ripe balls slapping against him with the snap of his hips. But Riley knew that as soon as he gave birth he wanted to be filled again, no recovery time needed, so he made Rowan save his precious, fertile sperm.

And oh god, when another week passed and he was still ripe with child — well, child _ren_ — he could have died. He didn't know whether he loved or hated it, but he knew he couldn't live without it. His full tits, now ripe J cups, started to constantly leak milk. Rowan took his communion from them, mouthing and licking and sucking at the wide round bud till milk practically _poured_ out. Riley needed to be milked three or sometimes four times a day, his tits filling and swelling over the course of around seven hours, but Rowan meant that he didn't need to bother with a pump. Often Rowan would wait for both of Riley's colossal udders to fill completely and then drink, drink his fill and then force himself to finish, until they were both dry and empty. This would leave Rowan so stuffed, so full that he couldn't move, his stomach far over capacity and unable to hold another drop, rounding out his formerly flat belly so well, making him swell and distend so much that he looked six months pregnant.

Once, he'd even done this while already stuffed full of pizza, making him look huge, about to pop and gravid, his belly the size of a basketball, too big to even think about moving and too big to even try to suck in and almost as big as Riley had been at the first ultrasound. Rowan was so full it almost made him cry, oh god it hurt so bad, but god it had made him so hard to be like this, so hard to be in this state, so massive that he couldn't even see his feet... Riley pulled him closer and reached down around the massive, overfull dome of his boyfriend's stretched, overtaxed, hugely distended belly to unbutton and unzip Rowan's tight skinny jeans, and pushing them down as far as he could from his static position in the bed, he ran his hand gently along the angry mauve-ish lines scored deep into Rowan's dark flesh. Rowan let out a pained moan and a string of pleas for Riley to do that again, oh god please, please touch me oh, oh Riley, so Riley pressed a finger into the marks and Rowan almost cried and begged again for him to touch him. Riley took the massive, beautifully thick cock in his hand, only barely able to reach, and ran a fingertip along its head, then down its dark shaft.

"Please, please R-Riley o-oh god, just please j-jerk me off I'm — I'm begging you," Rowan managed hoarsely, still breathing hard from the weight of his belly. Riley slowly took hold of Rowan's erect, full cock and gave it one pump up and down, then stopped. Rowan whined, bucked his hips weakly, and then gasped, moaned in pain from his engorged swollen abdomen. In response, Riley began slowly, oh god so slowly, pumping Rowan's foot-long erection, making his baby daddy weakly squirm and mewl, clutching at the bedsheets and his monstrously, obscenely full belly by turns. Rowan's choking, desperate cries only got louder the longer Riley teased him like that, and Riley kept going, and going, and going, and after nearly an hour of Riley tempting his beautiful cock was when Rowan finally began crying from need.

Riley's response was to start jerking Rowan off much more quickly, but after only a few strokes he removed his hand and used it to turn Rowan's head towards him, kissing him hard and then making him start to drink again from one of his massive breasts, even though Rowan's swollen belly hadn't even halfway gone down yet. Riley put a hand on it, feeling that Rowan's belly was still stretched tight, taut with his milk, though Rowan continued to suck more from him obediently. Riley returned his attention to Rowan's cock, which was still so hard it was pressing itself against the underside of his massively distended belly, and began pumping his hand up and down its gorgeous length. In no time Rowan was squirming and mewling again, even as he drank Riley's milk like holy wine, and he came twice in short succession, clear white cum splashing onto both his own and Riley's engorged bellies. After the second time, before Riley could continue, his boyfriend grabbed his arm and settled it on his milk-swelling stomach, holding it there despite the cum their hands rested on top of and, as he continued to suckle from the massive nipple, looking up at Riley through his eyelashes.

God, none of it made Riley want to stop being pregnant.

But he did. Exactly twenty-seven days past his due date, he went into labor. Rowan had just finished drinking him dry when he felt the first contraction, and they had to hastily dress him in clothes that barely fit and call an ambulance in order to get him to the hospital. Rowan's belly was so enlarged that his normal tight t-shirts rode all the way up his belly. And the shirt _Riley_ was wearing… Let’s just say that, even despite the too-small bra that strained around his gargantuan breasts, you could still see far, _far_ more of him than would be considered decent.

In the end, Riley gave birth to six healthy babies, each adopted out to different gay couples who had wanted a child, with a cumulative weight of 76 pounds. Once his womb had been emptied, Riley never wanted to lose the new weight he found in his breasts and ass. He wanted to keep the huge size he’d attained with six beings swelling him to astounding size. And when three pregnancy tests all tested positive only three days after he’d given birth, it seemed like he’d get his wish too.

God, Riley was so damn excited to do it all again. 

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around n write a follow up,,,,,,, i do like riley and rowan they cute
> 
> (big maybe tho dont get ur hopes up)
> 
> edit: i did >;3c


End file.
